<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】早安懶惰蟲 by blonly801</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987113">【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】早安懶惰蟲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801'>blonly801</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TwoSet, TwoSet Viloin, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, breddy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家</strong>
</p><p>＊TwoSet Violin RPS<br/>＊OOC不可避<br/>＊皆為妄想勿上升真人<br/>＊如有雷同，美夢成真<br/>＊CP為EB (Eddy×Brett)<br/>＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Breddy - Relationship, EB - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】早安懶惰蟲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一切都因他而起……<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>　　一片昏暗的臥室內只聽得到空調運轉的嗡嗡聲及沉穩平緩的鼻息聲，Eddy輕手輕腳的走入室內，沒有拉開窗簾也沒有打開電燈，只是將剛泡好的咖啡放在床旁桌後，慢慢地坐上床鋪。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「嘿！你想起床了嗎？」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>　　床墊因Eddy的體重而微微下陷，他輕鬆地側躺在屬於他的床位上，一手撐著腦袋一手揉了揉對方那頭睡亂的黑髮。修長的手指在鬆軟的髮絲間穿梭，指尖纏繞上捲翹的髮尾，最後順著髮流的方向撫上冰涼的耳朵，肆無忌憚地揉捏了起來。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「嗯、嗯……」被吵醒的Brett發出慵懶地呻吟聲後，從原本背向Eddy的睡姿改為仰躺。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　被子失去原本的功能全被男人壓在身體底下，寬鬆的睡褲向上捲起露出白皙的雙腿，但Brett只是滿不在乎的閉上雙眼打算繼續睡覺。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>　　Eddy看著賴床的戀人只是露出寵溺的笑容，他將溫暖的大手放上對方裸露的大腿，不帶情慾地捏了幾下大概是想提醒Brett起床時間到了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「已經要九點了，還不起來嗎？」Eddy的呼喚Brett充耳不聞，至少他原本是想裝作沒聽到。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　但當那隻在腿上游移的手開始不安分地往上爬甚至鑽進寬鬆的褲管裡時，Brett瞇起眼瞥向依舊滿是笑容的男人，用尚未開嗓的低沉聲音淡淡說道：「真好啊，一大早就被毛手毛腳。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　Brett只是嘴上嫌棄並沒有做出任何阻止Eddy的動作，男人暢行無阻地沿著大腿內側探入溫暖的胯間，不意外地碰上因晨勃而微微挺立的性器，他隔著內褲不輕不重地搓揉著，宛如隔靴搔癢地碰觸令Brett皺起眉頭不滿地哼聲抗議。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「醒了嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　回應Eddy的是Brett突然發出的驚呼聲，Eddy無預警地在睡褲中拉下Brett的底褲，硬挺的陰莖撐起寬鬆的外褲搭出一頂小帳篷，年長者有些尷尬地想逃開卻被欺身而來的戀人壓在床上動彈不得。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　Eddy低頭啄吻了幾下Brett軟嫩的臉頰及雙脣後，慢慢地移動身體來到對方的雙腿之間，一邊不急不徐地將Brett的褲子緩緩拉至膝蓋，一邊說著無關緊要的話：「嘿Brett，你知道嗎？我今天太早起了，所以現在挺餓的，你呢？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「我好像……呼呼……也餓了……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　Brett垂著眼緊盯著正在他胯間忙碌的戀人，他雙眼發熱地看著Eddy張大嘴吞吐起自己的陰莖，靈活的手指上下套弄著被唾液濕潤的柱身，彷彿在品嚐何等珍饈似的發出享受的咋舌聲及吸吮聲。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>　　Brett知道Eddy是故意的。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>　　故意發出這些羞人的聲音來讓自己因羞恥而不知所措，他漲紅著臉努力克制自己不斷加快的喘息，不甘示弱地伸手去壓Eddy的腦袋以彰顯自己還有餘裕的事實。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　但Eddy只是抬起笑彎的雙眼露出促狹的笑容，那對本就勾人的桃花眼在情慾的浸淫下變得更加誘人、令人難以招架，Brett只感覺到自己的心跳瞬間漏了一拍。他咬住下唇讓到口的呻吟在喉頭打轉，翻身要去拿放在床頭櫃上的眼鏡好把眼前的一切看得更仔細，卻被Eddy搶先一步按在床上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「Nah, nah, nah! 我想你現在不需要這個。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　Eddy伏在Brett身上在他耳邊輕聲低語，他將手探進戀人寬鬆的上衣中搓揉起敏感的乳首，Brett趴在床上扯著被單發出難耐的低吟，翹高的臀部貼著戀人的身體左搖右晃，彷彿是在對Eddy發出誠摯的邀請。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「真想馬上就吃了你……」Eddy發出一聲極其克制的嘆息後，短暫地離開Brett去拿前幾天用完後就不知道被扔去哪裡的潤滑液。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　但此時Brett的性慾已被挑逗至最高峰，他按耐不住寂寞地弓起身子瑟縮在床鋪上，把還掛在膝蓋上的褲子全都踢掉，伸手握住雙腿間硬挺的陰莖就開始快速地套弄起來，性器被充分刺激及撫慰的快感讓Brett忍不住甜膩地呻吟。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>　　「嘿！你怎麼自己先玩起來了！」Eddy不滿的聲音伴隨著制止Brett的動作回到戀人身邊，Brett掙扎了幾下發現甩不開被箝制的雙手後，也開始用沙啞的聲音抗議道：「那你就快點進來啊！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「不行不行！後面還沒準備好啦！」Eddy拍拍Brett的頭後把人重新壓回枕頭上，迅速地將潤滑液倒在手上後，就開始將兩根手指往後穴塞。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「快點……快點……」Brett喘著粗氣不停催促忙著替擴張自己的男人，Eddy也早已按耐不住地加快手上的動作，進出後穴的手指很快就加到三根，「真的可以了……Eddy……」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「你再催我，我真的會克制不住……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「我有叫你忍嗎？」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>　　Brett最後說的話將Eddy努力把持住的理智線徹底扯斷。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　Eddy馬上掏出腫脹難受的粗大性器將手上殘餘的潤滑液抹上去後，抵著Brett濕滑的肉穴就開始將自己往裡頭送。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　身體漸漸被異物拓開的感覺強烈的令Brett發出難受的悶哼，他把整張臉埋進枕頭裡強迫自己放鬆全身的肌肉，他能感覺到粗長的肉柱完全進入體內後貼著肉壁震顫的酥麻感，直到這時Brett才終於滿足地哭了出來。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「Eddy……進來了……啊——」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　掐著腰桿的大手既溫暖又有力，在白皙的皮膚上頭留下淡粉色指印，男人擺動身體難以控制地快速來回挺進，每一下都淺淺退出後再直搗腸道深處，Brett被過強的力道撞的幾乎無法穩住自己，他趴在枕頭上哼哼唧唧的呻吟著，哀求著對方小力一點。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「Oh shit!」猛然回神的Eddy有些緊張地停下動作後慢慢退出自己，小心翼翼地將Brett翻回正面後輕輕撥開汗濕的瀏海，滿懷歉意地摩挲著帶淚的眼角，「我很抱歉……弄痛你了嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「我沒事，你繼續。」Brett輕蹭對方的手回應著，他主動張開腳纏上Eddy的腰，攬上比自己厚實許多的背膀將身心毫無保留地全數交給愛人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>　　Eddy低下頭吻住戀人濕潤的雙唇，趁Brett陶醉在與自己唇舌交纏時，男人扶著陰莖溫柔地重新回到對方體內，濕滑緊緻的甬道毫無阻礙地吞下碩大的肉莖後將其緊緊纏繞，Brett收緊夾著Eddy腰桿的白皙雙腿皺起眉頭、挺起腰，迎合著男人擺動下身的律動。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　被肏的鬆軟的後穴輕易地吞吐著性器，逐漸加快、加深的抽插節奏不再帶來身體上的不適只有如電流般酥麻的欣快感，甜膩慵懶的呻吟聲也按耐不住地從Brett的口中竄出，他一邊抓撓著Eddy的雙臂抗拒過激的性愛，一邊夾緊雙腿不讓男人再離開自己身體一吋。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　Eddy看著年長的情人做出的矛盾行為忍不住再度露出寵溺的微笑，他低下頭親了親Brett染上粉色的臉頰，蹭了蹭泌出薄汗的頸窩，嗅著殘留在衣物上混著洗衣精味道的體香，像條大型犬似的不好好做愛，反倒對飼主撒起嬌來。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「Eddy？」Brett歪著頭不解地看向窩在胸口上的男人，他伸手揉亂與自己相同顏色的髮絲後，換來一雙滿是笑意的桃花眼與自己四目相對。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「沒事！就是突然又捨不得吃了你。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「可是我很餓……」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>　　Brett故意扁著嘴一臉委屈地說著，Eddy抬起頭看向那張長自己一歲卻越發稚嫩的臉蛋後，二話不說的再度挺起身體繼續沒完成的活塞運動。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　這回Eddy專心一意地進攻藏在腸壁上的前列腺，倍數增長的快感從下身穿過脊髓直奔Brett的大腦，男人的腦袋像是被融化似的除了呻吟浪叫外說不出幾個完整的單字。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　Brett的雙腿被掰開後掛在男人精壯的手臂上進入最後衝刺，Eddy的喘息聲也隨著不斷收縮的穴口逐漸加重，他伸手握住躺在Brett小腹上吐著精水卻無人理睬的陰莖，對方小自己一點的手也跟著過來交疊在一塊兒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　他們一起套弄著Brett的性器，修長靈活的手指以恰到好處的力道搓揉敏感的龜頭，柔嫩的指腹摩擦硬挺的莖身，不忘輕輕撫弄鬆軟的囊袋，Brett同時被性器及後穴帶來的快感前後包圍，他終於按耐不住慾望地發出一聲拔高的喘息後射精在兩人糾纏在一起的手中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　因高潮而緊縮的後穴瞬間絞緊塞滿腸壁的肉莖，Eddy也順勢跟著攀上頂點將自己解放在Brett體內，他咬著下唇發出滿足的嘆息後緩緩伏下身靠在戀人身上平復情緒。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「Eddy……你好重……」Brett還沉浸在性愛後的餘韻，四肢百骸酥軟無力，腦袋昏昏沉沉地開始打起瞌睡，他蹭著窩在肩頭上撒嬌的腦袋，左手眷戀地緊抓著對方的上衣，儘管嘴上抱怨但身體卻捨不得他離開。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「好像失去叫你起床的意義了……」Eddy努力地抬起頭試著不讓自己睡著，他們的右手還沾滿黏糊糊的白濁，明明衛生紙就在床頭櫃上，但此刻的Eddy只覺得好遠好遠。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「起來……我想洗澡了！」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>　　兩人大概又在床上溫存了十分鐘後，Brett實在受不了渾身黏膩的不適而開始抗議，他推著Eddy的肩膀在他身下蠕動著，經驗正在告訴自己——如果讓射進體內的玩意兒留在裡面的話今天都別想有好日子過——Brett可一點都不想重蹈覆轍。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　Eddy發出幾聲不甘願地呻吟後終於一股作氣地從床上坐起來，幫自己跟Brett把手擦乾淨後，牽著男友的手一起踏進浴室，關上門，沐浴在相同的洗澡水中。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>　　Eddy很認真地把人給洗乾淨，Brett也很認真地讓人服務自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　一前一後離開臥室的兩人就像早上的插曲從沒發生過似的，開始今天忙碌的日程。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　但兩人不用明說也曉得，今晚大概得吃宵夜了。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>END</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這篇從4/12開始寫，就為了Brett穿著短褲躺在床上的畫面而寫...<br/>當時還想著寫個日常傻白甜自娛一下就好<br/>殊不知楊先生魅力無法擋，慾望越寫越深重後，決定交給噗神做決定<br/> <br/>誰知道他給我骰出了這種東西...<br/><br/>五倍主動的Eddy...於是就變成這篇超OOC的PWP了XDDDD</p><p>寫的時候無數次覺得自己真的是OOC到無恥的地步<br/>但仔細想想……當我讓他們打炮時，就已經是OOC的存在<br/>所以我就放飛自我胡亂地寫XD</p><p>中途一直有亂曬片段給親友看<br/>其中還有人表示在褲子裡拉下內褲很辣啥的……<br/>我也覺得很讚呢！！（幹</p><p>總之就是這樣<br/>結局有點爛尾不是錯覺<br/>是我當時的構思就只有到陳先生偷摸楊先生，後面的東西都是邊寫邊想的XD<br/>寫到後來我已經不知道要怎麼收拾殘局……</p><p>總之希望你喜歡！<br/>喜歡的話別忘了跟我說說你喜歡哪些部分XD</p><p>最近開車常常開到沒梗<br/>只能不斷冷飯熱炒……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>